


My Heart's Conceded

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Referenced Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Clary's drunken ramblings are misconstrued, she has to own up to the full truth to hopefully salvage what's left of her friendship with Isabelle.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	My Heart's Conceded

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out.

She’s drunk. Very drunk. The too-drunk part is a slip-up on Clary’s part, brought on by the hope that she might be able to drown out the intrusive impulse to lean over and kiss Isabelle every time she laughs or smiles or breathes. 

It doesn’t work. 

Izzy brings her a glass of water. “Thanks,” Clary mumbles, closing her eyes against the spinning. 

“Hey, sit up while you drink. I can’t have you choking to death on me a week before we’re parabatai,” Izzy jokes, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of Clary’s face. It’s too much.

Once the water is gone Clary sets the glass down, laying back to close her eyes again. “Ugh,” she sighs. “But I don’t _ want _ to be your parabatai. I can’t keep pretending I’m okay with being friends...” 

“What?” Izzy asks, but Clary never hears the question, already passed out. 

When she wakes up Izzy isn’t there. 

Clary finds her in the training room. “So this is where you ran off to,” Clary says, frowning when she notes the sudden tension in Izzy’s posture at her arrival. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine. And before you say anything don’t worry - I had them cancel the parabatai ceremony. You’re off the hook.” 

“What? Why?” Clary doesn’t understand what this sudden hostility is over.

Izzy studies her a moment before frowning. “You don’t remember what you said last night, do you?” 

Clary doesn’t, but she’s suddenly terrified that she told Isabelle about her feelings. That has to be it. She told Izzy she liked her and now Izzy wants nothing to do with her. 

“I’m so sorry, Iz. I know how much having a parabatai means to you, I never wanted to ruin that-”   
  
“You think I care about the damn rune? You didn’t just say you don’t want to be parabatai, you-” Izzy’s voice breaks. “You said you couldn’t pretend to be friends anymore. So. You don’t have to do that either.” 

_ Fuck _. Well, at least she didn’t spill everything while she was drunk, but the parts she did let slip managed to do just as much damage as the whole truth. She doesn’t want to tell Izzy how she feels, certainly not like this, but she can’t stand the thought of letting another second go by with Izzy thinking she hates her when that couldn’t be further from the truth. 

“That isn’t it. I don’t want to be parabatai because I like you, Izzy, and I can’t keep pretending I want to be just friends. I know that ruins everything, because you can’t be in love with your parabatai, and I know how much you wanted that and I thought I could ignore it but I can’t. I just can’t. I’m sorry.” 

Izzy blinks a few times, silent. “Did you just say ‘in love’?” 

“Did I?” She did. _Fuck._ Clary grimaces. “Can we pretend I didn’t?” 

“...I’d rather not,” Izzy admits, closing the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
